Adventures In Whitechapel
by DancinCookie187
Summary: Katie Morgan is trying to adjust being a fledgling and everything else that's supernatural in Whitechapel. What she doesn't know is what kind of supernatural things will happen. (Season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire) (sucky summary but the story is always better than the summary, trust me) Pairings: RoryxOC


KATIE'S POV

We were walking in the hallway at school. Of course, Benny was talking non-stop. "Think about it, we can have anything we want, cash, cars, candy" he was saying. "So you only use magic spells that start with a 'C'?" Ethan asked. I rolled my eyes & sighed. "This is gonna be an interesting year" I mumbled. They nodded.

"Once we were lonely highschool noobs, now we're vampire killing, spellcasting rockstars!" Benny exclaimed. I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure we're like 10 percent vampire killing, spellcasting rockstars & 90 percent lonely highschool noobs" I corrected him. Ethan nodded in agreement.

Benny rolled his eyes. "The world is our oyster" he said. "Have you actually had oysters?" Ethan asked. "Not something you wanna swallow" I said while shaking my head. "More like throw up" Ethan added. I nodded in agreement. "Nice, very nice image to start the day, but there's the image I need to see" Benny said, looking at Della. I rolled my eyes. "I know your the seer & all, but I can see her with me" he said. Ethan said something low enough that I couldn't hear it. "Relax, I've got this" Benny said, conjuring up some flowers.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Sarah asked Ethan. "Hey, how goes it, what's new?" Ethan asked. I rolled my eyes. "Can I borrow 20 dollars? Friend, its for a good cause" she said. "20 dollars? Like now?" He asked. Benny came back looking too happy. "Awesome news, Della's dog died!" He exclaimed. "And that's good news?" Sarah asked him. "Yeah" he said smiling. "I gotta go, later" she said walking away.

"So how is this 'good news'?" I asked making quotation marks with my fingers when I said good news. "She said she loved my flowers & then she said she'd do anything to get her dog back, anything" he said. "Get to the point" I said impatiently.

"What if someone brought her dog back to life? Do you know how happy she would be?" He asked. I realised what he was saying. "No, Benny, you can't bring her dead dog back to life!" Me & Ethan said at the same time. "Won't know til you try!" He said walking away. "Benny!" Me & Ethan said at the same time getting frustrated. "If Harry Potter was here he'd smack you around!" Ethan shouted. I laughed & we walked to our next class.

After school

Me, Ethan, & Benny were sitting in Ethan's room watching a video. Benny paused it & looked at us. "See? Those crazy wrinkles are hiding something, I know it!" He exclaimed. "Benny, maybe you should just conjure up a bracelet for this girl, I mean re-animating a dog is over-kill" Ethan said. "No, it would be under-kill, cause the dog would be un-killed, duh!" Benny argued.

I rolled my eyes & shook my head sighing. "Look, Benny, the soul has already left the body & a body with no soul is a demon's playground, so maybe this isn't a good idea" I explained. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said. "You don't even know how to do it!" Ethan pointed out. "No but I do know where to find the answer, grandma's secret shelf" he said. "Secret shelf? My bad feeling just got 10 times more bad!" Ethan exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

Mom walked in with a dish. "Ethan, Katie, dinner's almost ready" she said looking at us. I caught a whiff of something & almost gagged, but I just held my breath. "What's that aroma?" Ethan asked also smelling it. "Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?" Benny asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Ethan & Katie's dad is having a very very important client over for dinner this friday, so I'm testing some recipe's from T.V's greatest Chefs & this is kelp, & kimchi ratatouille, wanna try a sample?" She asked Benny. "Yum, I gotta go" Benny said leaving. Mom looked at me & Ethan. "Ugh, I forgot that I was supposed to go to Hannah's today" I lied. "Oh, that's okay, go ahead honey" she said. I got up & left.

Instead of going to Hannah's I decided to go see how Benny was doing. I shut the front door & vampsped to his house. I rang the doorbell & his grandma answered. "Oh, hello Katie" she said smiling. "Hi, is Benny here?" I asked. "Yeah, he's downstairs" she said letting me in.

I quietly walked downstairs & saw that he couldn't quite reach something. "Hey" I said. He jumped & fell. "Geez, don't do that" he whined. "How's it going?" I asked in a whisper. "Well, I can't quite reach the viles..." he replied in a whisper.

"I've got it!" He said snapping his fingers. "What?" I asked. "You have telekinesis, but you never use it" he said pacing back & forth. "Oh come on! Do I have to?" I whined. He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He asked in a whiney voice. I groaned.

"Fine, where are they?" I asked. He pointed to the top of the shelf. I stood on my tippy toes to see it & then looked at him. I closed my eyes & thought of the viles, then of Benny. I heard the clicking noise & the viles started to move towards Benny. They finally fell & hit Benny. "Hey" he whined. "Sorry, I'm new at this!" I said shrugging. I smiled a guilty smile. He rolled his eyes & picked them up.

I walked while Benny rode his bike. We were heading to the place where we were supposed to meet Ethan. He ran over to us. "Hey I got your text, what's up?" He asked. "I took these from Grandma's shelf" Benny replied showing him the viles. "How do you know which one has the potion to bring the dog back?" Ethan asked. "I thought you might use a vision to see which one is the bring back to life juice" Benny asked hopefully. Ethan sighed.

"C'mon E, help re-unite a fair maiden with her beloved pet, one touch" Benny said motioning to the viles. "Okay" Ethan said giving in. Benny handed him the viles. "Now focus" he said. Ethan's eyes flashed white for a second & then returned back to normal. "This one is angry birds" he said handing Benny the blue vile.

"Okay" Benny said taking it. "This one grows hair on your fingernails" Ethan said continuing, handing him the red vile. "Cool" Benny exclaimed. "This one's it, but-" Ethan tried explaining. "Sweet, Della's dead dog thanks you, I've got a long road ahead & a pooch to summon from the dead... ENGAGE!" He said hopping on his bike & riding away.

"BOO!" Rory shouted cutting me off. We both jumped & screamed. "Geez Rory, don't do that!" I said. "Now you know how we feel" Ethan said glaring at me. I hissed at him & he winced. "I was checking out my ninja skills, check out my new card!" Rory said handing us a card. "What does that mean?" Ethan asked. "Rory. Vampire ninja!" He exclaimed taking it back.

Ethan turned to Rory. "Look, Benny's gone to Della's & I don't know where she lives, do you?" He asked. "No, but I know a way to find out! Air. Rory." He said. "Race yah there Kate!" He said using my nickname. I giggled as he took off with screaming Ethan. I vampsped to her house & found Benny pouring some of the potion on the ground. I snuck up behind him.

"Hey Benny!" I said loudly. He jumped & fell over. He rolled his eyes & got back up. "Do not do that again, especially when I'm doing something important!" He exclaimed. "That's important?" I asked, rolling my eyes toward the grave & back at him. The ground started shining & then it went back to normal.

Ethan fell right next to us & we jumped & screamed. "Ethan, do not sneak up on a guy who's awaking the dead!" Benny said in annoyence. "Yeah E, you literally scared the crap outta me!" I said. "Sorry" he said. "Keep it down, let's go before you do something stupid! I mean more stupid!" He added. "Too late, I already did, nothing happened..." he admitted. I felt some air behind me.

"Booyah!" Rory shouted. I screamed & jumped. "Seriously dude, stop! & I beat you!" I said. He shook his head. "That's because you knew where she lived & I didn't!" He exclaimed. I nodded. "Rory, I don't care how undead you are, do that again, I. Kill. You!" Benny said, getting annoyed from people scaring him. I hissed at him & Rory's eyes widened. "To kill vampire ninja, you must first find vampire ninja!" He exclaimed in a weird voice. "Vampire ninja..." Benny realised that he wasn't there anymore.

"Alright, that was kinda cool, anyway... potion had no effect at all, maybe your vision was wrong" he exclaimed facing Ethan. "My visions are never wrong, but I think your grandma was right, maybe we shouldn't mess with the forces of life & death" Ethan replied standing up. I shook my head. I sighed & sat down on a bench & the boys took a seat on either side of me. I stared at Puffles grave & sighed. I folded my hands in my lap & heard whimpering.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked. They looked over & we saw the dirt moving. "Puffles? Is that you?" I asked. "Well there's only one way to find out" Ethan replied. "Its alive!" Benny exclaimed running over to it. "Benny!" I said following him. Ethan followed me & soon we all started digging.

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed popping up behind me & Ethan. I jumped & threw dirt all over the three boys. "Sorry!" I said. "How did he not scare you guys?!" I asked frustrated. "I don't know, but that's the sweet sound of Benny scoring a date with Della!" Benny said revealing a dirty, shaky Puffles. I sighed in annoyence & took Puffles

"Hi Puffles!" I said in a baby voice. He whimpered & licked my nose. It felt like my heart was beating again, but it wasn't. I started wrapping him up in a blanket & the porch light came on. "Go, go, go!" I said pushing them. We hoped she didn't see us. "Can we put Puffles in your garage?" Benny asked. "Just til morning, Grandma cannot find out!" He added.

"What do we tell our parents when they find dog of the undead?" Ethan asked. "You'll come up with something, you might wanna leave out the part of him being dead earlier." I blocked out the rest of the conversation & started talking to Puffles in my baby voice.

"Um Ethan? I think Katie's going crazy, she's talking to a dog" Benny said, using another nickname that I have, motioning to me. Ethan rolled his eyes. I looked up & hissed. They winced. "Okay, geez!" Benny said.

The Next Morning

"Katie, wake up!" Ethan said shaking me. I hissed & he backed away. "What do you want?" I asked. "Well, we're gonna be late for school & your gonna wanna see this" he said. I got out of bed immedietly & got ready using vampspeed. "Okay, what is it?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm & dragged me to his room. He opened the door to an evil Puffles. Puffles lunged for me & I slammed the door. "I can't wait to tell Benny 'I told you so'!" I exclaimed. "How are we gonna get Puffles to school?" Ethan asked. "Hmmm..." I said thinking. "Gotta strong box?" I asked finally. He nodded & went to go get it.

He came back with the box & opened it. "Okay, how are we gonna get him in the box?" He asked. "I don't know, but let's try!" I said.

At School

We finally found Benny. "You guys are late, where were you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "It was Puffles!" I said annoyed. I looked over & saw Ethan struggling to keep the box still. He gave it to Benny & I heard growling from it. I offered to take it until he saw Della. Soon I was holding the box & I had more trouble with it, but it was worth it.

"Look man, I'm telling you, this feels wrong. That dog isn't just undead, its evil!" Ethan said quietly. "Yeah, he even tried to eat E's hand this morning!" I said almost dropping the box. Ethan nodded. "Why, didn't you feed him?" Benny asked. I rolled my eyes. "No, sorry, we didn't have any dead dog food laying around" I said glaring at him. "There's Della, once she sees Puffles, she'll be all over me! Wish me luck!" He said taking the box.

Sarah came over to us. "Just tell me, what did you, you, & dumber you do this time?" She asked pointing to me, Ethan, then Benny. "What? Uh nothing, I don't know what your talking about" Ethan replied nervously. "I know your work when I see it, I was trying out for a new sales job when a skunk with red eyes attacked me!" She said.

"Look, all I did was help Benny rescue an innocent girl's dog!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "I warned you guys!" I said. "It was Benny's idea!" He exclaimed getting frustrated. I heard loud growling followed by screaming & looked over to see Puffles attacking Della. Benny looked over at us.

"She didn't even say thank you!" He whined. "I told you so!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes toward Benny. "Coincidence? Look I can explain..." Ethan started. Rory came over to us & I noticed he had bandages on his fingers. "What happened?" I asked. "Weirdest thing, last night I went out for a crunchy critter snack, but this time the snack fought back. I think it was possessed" he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need bandages, vampires heal themselves!" I said. He looked down at his fingers & took the bandages off. "Yo, fingers grow back fast, sweet!" He said making me roll my eyes again. "Did you guys do what I think you guys did?" Sarah asked. "Raise dead animals from their graves to get a girls attention?" Ethan asked nervously. "Unbelievable!" She said walking away.

I heard Della screaming & looked over in her direction. I saw Benny trying to get Puffles off of Della & rolled my eyes. "Benny" Ethan exclaimed. We ran towards Benny & the announcments came on. "Did you guys here what he said?" I asked, not being able to hear because of all the screaming. Ethan rolled his eyes & repeated it. We grabbed Benny & ran.

At Benny's house

We shut the door behind us & leaned against it. "Was it just me or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?" Benny asked. I sighed. "Sorry I didn't do anything guys!" I said feeling guilty. "Yeah, why didn't you do anything?" Benny asked me. "Benny!" Ethan exclaimed. I hissed at Benny & he winced. "Sorry!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I think its time we call in a little magical backup!" Ethan exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. "What? No, if grandma finds out, who knows what she'll do to me!" Benny whined. "Look, if the potion did do this then it'll probably run outta gas!" He added. "It better!" I said rolling my eyes. We all fell onto the couch & I turned on the TV.

The news reporter guy started talking & then he got attacked by a familiar turtle... "That's Tiberius!" Ethan said pointing. "No wonder he looked so familiar!" I exclaimed. "But didn't he run away when you were like, 8?" Benny asked Ethan. We nodded. I turned off the TV cause there was nothing interesting.

"You have to talk to your Grandma now" Ethan said. Benny panicked. "Couldn't we just Email her?" Benny asked. We looked over to see Benny's Grandma & screamed. "I mean, Ahhh, Grandma!" Benny said nervously. I rolled my eyes & slapped him. "Something you twits wanna tell me?" She asked holding up the yellow vile. I smiled a guilty smile.

In the Basement

After explaining what happened, Benny's Grandma took us down to the basement. She started getting everything ready. "First we brew enough anti-potion to douse all those all those demon critters you created" she said putting something in the brew.

"All I did was spill a few drops where the dog was burried!" Benny said. "A few drops is far too much!" She exclaimed. "But why are they so evil?" Ethan asked. "You re-animated the bodies but the souls had moved on, and a body with no soul is a demon's playground" she explained. "That's exactly what I told him!" I exclaimed.

I glared at Benny & gave him the 'I told you so' look. "Even if this brew works, how are we gonna track down all the undead critters?" Ethan asked. She pulled out something that was wrapped up in a cloth. She unwrapped it to reveal a flute.

"Here, when the demons hear this flute, they'll come running, but you better be ready!" She said holding it out. "Don't worry Grandma, I will not fail you!" Benny exclaimed taking it. "Not you Einstein, I need you to help me with this brew! Ethan & Katie will do it. Start at the sight of the spill & work your way back here" she said. I smiled nervously.

"Uh, we can't do it, tonights our dad's dinner with his new client, our mom'll kill us if we miss it" Ethan said. I nodded in agreement. "Well if they can't do it & I can't do it, who's gonna play the stupid magic flute?" Benny asked. "What's your little blonde friend up to?" She asked. "She's right, this sounds like a job for..." Ethan said. "Vampire Ninja" all three of us said at the same time. I giggled & me & Ethan left.

Later at Ethan & Katie's house

I put on my sparkly purple dress that fell to my knees. Then I put on my black fishnet tights & my black heels. I straightened my hair & put it in a low side ponytail to the right & took my necklace out of my dress. I put on a little bit of makeup & turned to Jane. How do I look? "Whoa, Katie, you look so pretty!" She said. I smiled & looked in the mirror. I could barely see my reflection but she was right.

"Thanks Jane, I know I can always count on you!" I said hugging her. She hugged me back & Ethan came in. "Are you ready? And whoa!" He exclaimed looking at me. I smiled. "Yeah, & thanks!" I replied. I started to follow him but I lost my balance. "I'm just not used to wearing highheels yet" I explained. He nodded & helped me down the stairs. We went in the kitchen.

"Hey Sarah!" I said smiling. "Hey Katie, you look amazing!" She exclaimed. "Thanks, so do you!" I said still smiling. Benny came in with some water guns & other stuff. "Okay, we're locked & loaded with anti-potion & Rory's got the flute!" He said. "Great, we'll take position in your yard & let 'em have it" Ethan said.

"Alright & uh, sweater vest can you tell the waitress that my date & I will have a decaff triple mocha latte, no foam?" he asked putting his arm around me. I left his arm immedietly & hissed at him while Sarah lifted a pan threatingly. Dad came in & escorted me & Ethan to the dining room.

"Everybody, this is our son Ethan & our daughter Katie" he said. "Hi, Della & I already kinda know each other" Ethan said. Della & I nodded. Benny popped up behind us. "Hey Della, did the dog come back?" He asked making me jump. Della started sobbing in her hands & Della's dad looked annoyed. "She's been worked up about it all week, every dog she sees is Puffles" he said.

I sat down at the table & Ethan sat down next to me. I heard a tune coming through the house & panicked. "Uh, what's that?" Dad asked. "Just a little dinner music" Ethan said nervously. Sarah came over to us & whispered. "Rory's here & he looks happy about something which is never good!" She said angrily. I sighed. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked motioning to me & Ethan. Mom nodded & we ran into the kitchen.

"Rory what did you do? Why can I still here the music?" Ethan asked. Rory explained it to us. "Where's the player?" I asked angrily. "Well, I landed on the roof to look for you guys & then there was this phsyco squirrel & I kinda dropped it down the chimney" he admitted sheepishly.

I groaned. "Rory!" I exclaimed angrily. "Relax, I know a way to get it back, when Santa comes-" he started. "Rory, shut up, you know the rules about plans involving Santa!" Ethan said getting frustrated. "So now the musics in the house, which means..." Ethan started. He was cut off by screaming. Ethan ran into the dining room. "The terror starts now" I exclaimed running after him.

"Something bit my leg!" Della cried. Sarah slowly went under the table & came back out. "Gotcha next course" she said running into the kitchen. Me & Ethan reached up the chimney. Neither of us could reach the player so we ran back into the kitchen.

The others were shooting the animals with anti-potion. Me & Ethan exchanged nervous glances & I almost burst out laughing when I saw his face. "This is not, I repeat not good!" I squeaked. "Hey Kate, you should try them with clam sauce!" Rory said. I made a weird face when he bit into the rat with clam sauce.

Me & Ethan watched in silence. All of the sudden a cat jumped on me knocking me down when my back was turned. It meowed & started walking closer to my face. "Someone. Do something. Please!" I said gulping imbetween. Benny shot it with the potion & I stayed on the floor. "Thanks" I said weakly.

Ethan opened the pantry & Puffles locked his jaws on his arm. Ethan started throwing him around trying to get him off. Sarah helped him pin puffles to the wall & Benny shot him. He turned into dust & fell in the sauce along with his collar.

Mom walked into the kitchen. "Sarah, I'm gonna need the sauce now okay?" she said taking the sauce. Ethan panicked & had a tug of war game with mom over the sauce. Della appeared in the doorway & they threw the sauce on her by accident. Della noticed the collar. Her eyes widened. "Puffles?" She asked. "Yep, that's him" Benny admitted. She took off crying & mom walked away.

Later...

We cleaned up the kitchen & there was a knock on the door. Ethan went to answer it & I saw Tiberius. Ethan lifted a gun & mumbled something to Tiberius. "Shoot him, he's evil!" Sarah said motioning to the turtle. "I can't!" Ethan said lowering his gun. The turtle jumped on him & I panicked. Luckily, Sarah shot Tiberius with the anti-potion & I sighed in relief.

Dad walked in. "What happened here?" He asked. Me & Sarah smiled nervously & we all exchanged glances. "Food fight?" Ethan said questioningly. I nodded my head.

The Next Day...

We were walking home from school & I was barely listening to their conversation. The next thing I knew a car pulled up & I saw Sarah in it. "Tada! I finally got a car!" She said, they started talking & all of the sudden Rory popped up in the backseat.

"BOO!" He yelled. I screamed & Ethan started talking to him but then tilted his head. I looked over & saw that Rory was gone. "Okay, how does he do that?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, let's just get out of here before he does it again" I said. We got in & she drove off.


End file.
